


Walking Through The Park On A Snowy Afternoon

by Jayjay1665



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayjay1665/pseuds/Jayjay1665
Summary: Aasim and Ruby take a walk through the park on a snowy afternoon.
Relationships: Aasim/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Kudos: 2





	Walking Through The Park On A Snowy Afternoon

Aasim and Ruby walked side by side through the park, the path before them laid with a thin blanket of snow. Earlier in the week, the two had decided to go on a walk through their local park. And although the snow came unexpectedly, they decided to go through with their plans and enjoy some time together before Aasim had to leave out of town to visit family.

Aasim shivered as he attempted to bring some warmth into his body by rubbing his arms. The frosty air nipped at his nose and cheeks causing them to become an embarrassing shade of red. He would also somehow manage to always catch a cold during this time of year. His nose would start dripping, his throat would get scratchy…

Winter wasn’t exactly his favorite time of year.

Ruby, on the other hand, adored winter. The way the snow would cover the ground. The way everything just seemed calm and peaceful. But, to be completely honest, the nature and the atmosphere weren’t the only things she adored about winter. There was something new she discovered about this certain season that unintentionally piqued her interest…

She turned her head slightly to look at Aasim.

The way he hugged himself trying to keep warm. The way his cheeks and nose tinted an adorable color of red. The way the contrasting colors of the snowflakes seemed to pop against his black hair. The cute little pout nestled upon his face…

She smiled to herself as she grabbed hold of Aasim’s arm and rested her head against his shoulder. Unbeknownst to her, her boyfriend’s cheeks had begun to glow a darker shade of red. A shade of red that was not caused by the cool conditions of the weather.

Yes, Aasim was one of the things that made her favorite season even better.


End file.
